bzpowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Councilium (BZPRPG)
Councilium (Unity) The Concilium is a gang that appeared several years ago in the lower levels of the Citadel. At first thought to be simply another new gang trying to cut itself a slice of the discontent pie, it was quickly realized that this was no ordinary gang. Highly motivated, organized, and funded, they quickly began a campaign not against other rival gangs but against the Administrator himself. Under the banner of unity they call all citizens to come together and end the age-long cold war between Toa and Matoran and see the real enemy of the city: the Administrator and his staff. Unable to move openly they wage a guerilla war on the Admin, working not only to destroy his infrastructure and plans but also to unite the people as one. Their leader is widely believed to be a charismatic humanitarian named Bellicus Kastus; as no proof has surfaced, he has yet to be arrested on it. He is the heart and soul of the gang, many times on his words alone things get done that would have otherwise deemed impossible. While very hard to meet in person, it is rumored he spends much time with its members, often times walking freely between their hideouts. Members are fanatically loyal to him, and have more than once jumped in front of a laser blast meant for their leader. To be even suspected of involvement will land instant arrest, and despite public support of the movement they remain very well-hidden and accept new members cautiously. They are more than willing to aid and fund those willing to work in their name, but to become a member is tricky at best, having to earn their trust in full, for the Administrator has eyes and ears everywhere. It is rumored that their base of operations resides in the bowels of the Citadel itself. Members and Tech Most of the members are not even considered full citizens; they are the homeless, the outcast, those most likely to be considered gang material. Pulled in from other gangs or recruited separately, they make up the backbone of the Concilium, living and working in the various hideouts and safehouses of the gang. There are notable exceptions to this, for occasionally it has been found that regular citizens, even upstanding ones, are full members and have been helping them in more financial or economic enterprises. It is believed that there are far more than have been apprehended, due to the fact that many times people will leave their homes and their lives behind to join this movement. What they lack in tech and resources they make up in ingenuity and heart. They operate in the shadows, striking quickly then fading into the underground. While some have guns, the majority use homemade or melee weapons. What they come up with to fight always keeps the Vyres on their toes, and their mechanics (known as monkeys) can fix literally anything, keeping what tech and machines they can find and scavenge in working order. More often than not its their stubborn determination and their hatred of the Administrator than allows them to win the day. War Against the Administration The Councilium, after assassinating the Commissioner and also losing Kastus to an assassination, have fortified the Towers of the Scholars and have begun a revolution. The Administration are not yet aware of the developments in the Knowledge Sphere. Category:Factions (BZPRPG)